Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buffer circuits. More specifically, this invention relates to buffer circuits operative to isolate low voltage control networks from relatively high voltage devices such as transistor power switches and the like.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to a particular embodiment, it is understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional embodiments within the scope thereof.